gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Bree
Bree is a recurring character on Glee, who debuted in Love Love Love. She is currently enrolled as a student at McKinley High and captain of the Cheerios. She is portrayed by actress and singer, Erinn Westbrook. Biography Season Five Love Love Love Bree and her friends are at the carnival, when she sees Kitty and Artie and introduces herself. She comments on how adorable Kitty and Artie are together while on the bumper cars, and asks if they are dating. When Kitty denies it, Bree is slightly disappointed, and says that they should be dating as they look really sweet together. She mentions that she took a few pictures of the two, and posted them on Instagram. After showing them the picture, she smiles and tells the two to have fun, before walking away. Kitty and Artie talk about Bree for a short moment, and according to Kitty, she is "a bitch who is out to get her". During You've Got To Hide Your Love Away, Bree is seen with a few other Cheerios in the hallway, walking away with the group when Kitty arrives to go with them to their next practice. Tina in the Sky with Diamonds She is seen in the girls' locker room when Sue announces the nominees for prom queen. Bree and the Cheerios meet with Kitty in the hallway after finding out that Kitty was nominated for prom queen, but she decides not to run in favor of helping Tina to win. She explains that a Cheerio hasn't won prom queen in several years, and states that she wants one of the Cheerios to have that chance again before "a transgender wins prom queen", implying Unique. After Kitty finds out about the multiple Photoshopped photos of her hung up in the hallways, and attempts to take them down, Bree can be seen standing near the door watching her. Bree sees Dottie in the hallway, passing out some fliers and attempting to get voters to vote for Tina as prom queen. Bree asks her if she's tired, if she feels like Tina's slave, and offers Dottie a spot on the Cheerios. At prom, Bree is angered that Dottie wants to back out of the plan they agreed on, and even threatened to tell everyone Dottie's secrets. Dottie agrees to do it once again, and Bree announces, "show time." Bree claps for Tina when she is crowned queen, and gives Dottie the signal to Carrie Tina. Once it happens, she is the only one smiling and laughing, and then everyone joins in with her. As New Directions leave to help Tina, she has a triumphant look on her face. As New Directions perform Hey Jude as they walk back out to prom, Bree notices Tina changed out of her soiled prom dress, and has a look of disbelief. Coach Roz pulls Bree by the ponytail and takes her to Sue's office. Coach Roz demands Bree that she gets punished for her actions at prom. While Sue didn't know who she was, she promotes Bree to head Cheerio and wants her to go after the glee club with all she's got. Bree smiles in agreement once she hears all of this. Trivia *She is the new Captain of the Cheerios. (Tina in the Sky with Diamonds) Gallery glees5ep1_cheeriobreesmall.jpg glees5ep1_cheeriobree.jpg Bree5x01.png bree1.gif bree2.gif bree3.gif bree4.gif tumblr_mtwn6sdaIn1reqitlo3_400.gif tumblr_mtwn6sdaIn1reqitlo4_400.gif Tumblr mtwn6sdaIn1reqitlo4 400.gif Tumblr mtwn6sdaIn1reqitlo3 400.gif anywayhavefun.gif bree5.gif bree6.gif bree7.gif bree8.gif bree9.gif bree10.gif bree11.gif bree12.gif heykittycat.gif tumblr_mtrssdYZ291r7lepzo5_250.gif tumblr_mtuhmfj90Y1reqitlo3_250.gif Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Cheerios Category:Minor Characters